


Five Firsts

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: A version of Five Firsts for Jack and Ianto. A series of short one shots.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto didn’t know what he wanted when he went into Jack’s office at the end of that day. All he knew was that the world out there was so dark and cold and Jack was so light and warm.

When Ianto walked in, he beamed at him. “Hey, you not off home?”

Ianto fiddled with his cufflinks. “Um…”

Jack smiled and produced a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. “Drink?”

Ianto nodded and Jack poured them each a small whiskey.

Ianto found himself perched on Jack’s desk, sipping from his glass, whilst Jack stood before him, studying him.

“How are things, Ianto?”

Ianto didn’t know how to answer that. He was coping, he supposed. He’d taken Jack’s advice and approached each day at a time. Sometimes, it caught hold of him and he couldn’t breathe but…most of the time, he coped.

Jack seemed to know this without Ianto saying anything and he nodded. “Yeah. Good. You’re getting there.”

Ianto nodded and sipped.

Jack gripped his empty glass. “You want to talk? You know I’m here. I may not have any advice but I can listen.”

Ianto nodded, not looking at Jack. The whiskey was warming his insides the way Jack made him feel warm inside. Here, in Jack’s office after hours was the only time he felt warm.

Ianto gulped down the rest of his whiskey and put down his glass. He felt edgy and strange, like he wanted to do something but he didn’t really know what.

Jack stepped forwards and put his glass down on the desk. His shoulder brushed Ianto’s.

Ianto didn’t realise what he was doing until he’d done it. He turned his head and kissed Jack on the mouth. His heart banged in his chest. Jack was looking at him.

Ianto felt himself flushing and he didn’t know what to say. Jack cupped his cheek ever so gently.

“How come you did that?” he asked, in the softest voice Ianto had ever heard him use.

Ianto chewed on his lip. “’Cause…I wanted to feel warm.”

Jack put his arm around him and Ianto found himself held in a strong hug. Jack’s arms held him so firmly and Ianto felt like Jack would be able to stop him slipping away. He felt safe and protected in Jack’s arms.

He turned his head and kissed Jack again. He did feel warm now. Some thought in the back of his head prodded him. He was kissing a man. That was weird. But it didn’t feel weird. It felt right.

Jack’s breath was heavy on his face and he was gazing at Ianto with half-lidded eyes. “Don’t let me push you into anything,” Jack whispered.

Ianto shook his head. “I won’t.”

He moved his hips slightly and realised he could feel Jack’s cock stirring against his thigh.

Jack lowered his eyes as he became aware that Ianto had felt his erection.

“Like I said, no pressure.”

Ianto kissed him again, full on the mouth and felt Jack’s lips part. Jack didn’t push, just let Ianto take the lead.

There was still that thought prodding him but Ianto ignored it and chased the heat of Jack’s tongue. His tongue met Jack’s. He had the vague memory of being kissed by Jack before but he didn’t want to think about that. That didn’t count. This was their first kiss.

Jack was gentle and soft but Ianto could feel the strength of him beneath all that. From the smoothness of Jack’s cheek and the softness of his lips, it was like kissing a woman but also…not.

Ianto was startled to discover that his own cock was stirring. He hesitated. Jack put his arm around his waist.

“It’s okay,” he murmured against Ianto’s lips. “Told you. No worries.”

But Ianto wanted that warmth. He craved it. He began to move his hips, slowly, gently at first, scared of how Jack would react. Jack still held him and began to move with him. He let Ianto set the rhythm.

Their hot and hard crotches rubbed against each other. Ianto held on tight to Jack’s shoulders. Their kissing had stopped and Ianto could feel their breaths mingling in the one inch gap between their mouths.

Suddenly, it was all too much. The warmth rushed at him and he couldn’t control himself. He came with a strangled cry, holding on tight to Jack’s broad shoulders. That was the first time he’d come since before the battle of Canary Wharf.

When it was over, he dropped his head to Jack’s shoulder and couldn’t look at him. “I…I’m sorry.”

Jack stroked his back. “What for?” There was still that gentleness to his voice.

“’Cause I…lost control and…”

Jack grinned. “Came in your pants? That’s okay. So did I.”

Ianto flushed but smiled just a little. He did feel a little better and the warmth was still there, settling in his tummy. Jack was watching him.

“Do you feel better?”

Ianto nodded. “Yeah. I…kinda do actually.”

Jack grinned and pulled back a little. “Good. Endorphins, see? Can do you the world of good.”

Ianto was thoughtful. “Yeah.”

Jack was still watching him. Ianto didn’t look at him.

“You can clean up in my bathroom downstairs if you like. There’s a shower.”

Ianto shook his head. “No, thanks. I’ll…use the staff toilets. I…I should go home.”

Jack nodded, still watching him carefully. “Okay. Get a good night’s sleep okay?”

Ianto met his eyes and found himself smiling. Jack returned his hesitant smile with a grin and they held each other’s gaze for a long moment.

Then Ianto turned away. He cleaned himself up in the toilets, then headed home. The warmth stayed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day, Ianto went to Jack. He chased that warmth constantly. Being with Jack, kissing him, rubbing against him until they came, was the only time he felt that warmth. 

Sometimes, he thought about the ludicrousness of his situation. He was a straight bloke who had got in the habit of kissing another bloke and, you know, rubbing off against his thigh. It was weird. But it felt good. And feeling good wasn’t something that happened a lot to Ianto these days. He wasn’t eager to let it go.

So, he carried on. It had been four weeks and almost every night, he had met Jack in his office. Sometimes they had whiskey, sometimes they had coffee. But each night, they kissed and held on tight to each other as they came. Ianto did his best not to think beyond that. Jack was gentle with him and never tried to push him any further. He did try to get him to talk and sometimes, Ianto did. But mostly, he stuck to the rush and bliss of coming with Jack.

It was Saturday night and Jack had sent the team off early, since it was quiet, and told them to ‘go grab a life, or a shag, whatever you want’. Ianto didn’t want a life. Carrying their coffee on a tray, he pushed the office door open with his foot and shut it behind him with his behind.

Jack was sitting at his desk and he looked up, surprised, when Ianto entered the room. “Hey, thought I told you to go get a life?”

Ianto placed the tray on the desk and passed Jack his mug. “Technically, you said I could go get whatever I want.”

Jack grinned. “So you’ve chosen a shag.”

Ianto flushed and looked away. “Well, chosen this, whatever…this is.”

“Uh huh,” said Jack.

Ianto fiddled with his cufflinks. “You…um…wanna…” He never knew how to go about getting things initiated. Jack always tried to get him talking first. Ianto would rather not talk.

Jack sipped his coffee. “Sit down. Drink your coffee.”

“But…”

“Come on. No letting your excellent coffee go to waste. Sit down and drink.”

Ianto squirmed, then did as he was told. He didn’t look at Jack. He really didn’t want to talk. He drank his coffee, then popped a breath mint and kept his eyes on his knees.

Jack stood up and came over. “So, how are you today?” he asked, sitting beside Ianto on the couch.

“Fine. Can we get on with it?”

Jack’s eyebrow lifted. “Why do you want this, Ianto?” he asked gently.

Ianto leaned in to him. “Because it feels good,” he said and kissed Jack.

Jack moaned softly against him and Ianto deepened the kiss. Yes, this was the way. Just pleasure and he could push away the bad.

He could feel Jack’s cock pressing against his side as they kissed on the sofa. Ianto pulled Jack tighter against him. He wanted more pleasure, more of Jack. He pressed his nose to Jack’s neck as Jack began to hump against him.

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” he gasped.

Suddenly, Jack pulled back and the humping stopped. Ianto blinked at him. “What?”

Jack’s breathing was heavy and his eyes looked heavy. He looked really turned on.

“Jack?”

Jack swallowed and met Ianto’s eyes. “I wanna suck you off,” he said, his voice was thick.

Ianto swallowed. “You do?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. No…expectations.” He reached out and touched Ianto’s waist gently. “You really turn me on, Ianto. I just want…” He let out a groan of pleasure. “Really, just want to suck and lick and taste you.”

Ianto felt himself flushing but he nodded. After all, what bloke in his right mind would turn down a blow job? The fact that he was getting it from a man, well, that didn’t matter really, did it?

Jack beamed at him, kissed him on the mouth, then dropped to his knees in front of the couch. Ianto stayed where he was and watched him. Jack settled happily between Ianto’s thighs and leaned over him.

Ianto braced himself for his trousers to be undone but that didn’t happen. Jack pressed his mouth to Ianto’s crotch. He kissed Ianto’s hardening shaft through his trousers and Ianto could feel the heat and pressure of his lips. Then Jack opened his mouth and there was more heat and more pressure as Jack pressed his tongue to Ianto’s trousers.

Ianto’s mouth dropped open as Jack kissed and licked and mouthed at his crotch, creating a wet patch. Ianto squirmed. It was almost too much, yet not quite enough. Jack glanced up at him, then reached up and undid Ianto’s trousers and opened them. He left the white briefs in place and framed Ianto’s hips with his large hands.

Jack returned his mouth to Ianto’s crotch. Ianto closed his eyes. It felt weird to watch. Jack licked and sucked at Ianto’s cock through his briefs. Ianto couldn’t restrain his cries as he felt the hot wetness of Jack’s mouth on his cock. He licked at the firm shaft, creating a wet patch which Ianto felt directly on his skin.

Ianto pressed his lips together to fight from crying out. He clenched his fists to stop himself from reaching out and tangling his hands in Jack’s hair. He wanted to but it felt weird to, sort of too…intimate.

Jack pulled back a little. His hands on Ianto’s hips moved down and peeled away Ianto’s briefs. Ianto gasped as the air hit his hot cock. Jack sat back on his heels and looked at Ianto’s cock.

Ianto squirmed under his gentle gaze.

Jack looked up at him. “You have a beautiful cock, Ianto.”

Ianto flushed very dark indeed. He blushed so furiously that he wondered how there was any blood left for his erection.

Jack chuckled softly. “But then you are beautiful all over.”

Ianto was spared having to be watched by Jack as he said this, as Jack then leaned back over Ianto’s cock.

He kissed the head of Ianto’s cock and a shiver of pleasure went through Ianto. Then Jack opened his mouth and in one movement took Ianto’s cock all the way into his throat.

Ianto nearly came right then and a cry escaped his mouth. “Oh, fuck, god, yeah.”

Jack stroked his bare hips, then began to move, fucking his mouth on Ianto’s cock. Ianto could barely breathe. He felt hot all over and he was shaking. The pleasure was almost too much. And still Jack held him, with gentle strength.

Ianto found his eyes shut and he lost himself in a world of Jack’s warmth.

“I’m gonna…” He tried to warm Jack but Jack kept Ianto’s cock firmly in his mouth and sucked hard.

Ianto found himself reaching out, grasping Jack’s hair and coming with a shout that echoed through the room. Jack looked up at him and swallowed deliberately. Ianto breathed and tried to make himself sound calm and in control.

Jack let Ianto’s now limp cock slip from his mouth and he rested his chin on Ianto’s thigh. “You taste so good.”

Ianto blushed. He didn’t know quite what to do. He felt both calm and turbulent at the same time. He didn’t know how to put it into words, what to say. He thought he should thank Jack for giving him a blow job. He’d always thanked the girls who’d done it for him. But the way Jack was looking at him, it felt almost like Ianto had done Jack a favour. He really didn’t know what to say.

Jack didn’t seem to mind. He sat up, tucked Ianto’s cock neatly back into his trousers and buttoned them up for him. Ianto felt limp and useless.

Jack got up, went to take a drink of water, then returned and sat beside Ianto. He put his arm around Ianto and held him. Ianto got that now familiar feeling of being protected against the world.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. He still didn’t know what to say.

“I really liked you putting your hands in my hair. You’ll do that again next time?”

Ianto swallowed. Next time? Jack really did like doing that then.

Ianto found himself leaning against Jack a little as they sat there. After a few moments of sitting there in silence, Ianto suddenly realised he was drifting off. Jack’s arm was solid around him and his chest was warm.

He sat up. “Maybe I should go.”

Jack looked disappointed. “Oh, don’t. Not yet.” He cupped Ianto’s shoulder. “Just stay a little while. The nights…get so long here. You understand?”

Ianto looked at him. Jack didn’t quite meet his eyes. Ianto let out a breath. he understood.

He kissed Jack softly on the mouth. As he leaned against him, he felt Jack’s erection. “Oh, I was forgetting.”

Jack shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, I want to…return the favour.”

Jack met his eyes. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, I want…I mean, I’ll try. I might not be very good but…”

Jack touched his face. “What?”

“I’ll…” Ianto swallowed. “I’ll give you a…blow job.”

Jack smiled. “If you want.”

Ianto got up and sank to his knees in front of Jack, the way Jack had done with him. He reached for Jack’s trousers and, hands shaking, undid the button and fly.

At the sight of Jack’s underwear, he paused. He’d never even touched Jack’s cock before. He didn’t know if he could do it.

Jack, watching his face, reached inside his trousers and tugged out his cock. Ianto swallowed. It was big. Big and thick and leaking. Ianto was supposed to put his mouth around that?

He sneaked a look at Jack’s face and found him smiling gently. “I don’t think you’re up to this yet, are you? Bit too much of a leap for a formerly straight boy?”

Ianto flushed. “Yeah, kinda.”

Jack smiled and started to put his cock away. “Never mind. I’ll just have a wank later.”

Ianto bit his lip. “No, hang on.” He swallowed. “Look, if I can jerk myself off, I can do it for you.”

Jack laughed. “Okay.” He patted the couch beside him and Ianto got off his knees and sat back on the couch.

He glanced at Jack’s face. Jack was watching him carefully. Ianto steeled himself, then reached out and grasped hold of Jack’s cock in a firm grasp.

Jack made a soft murmur of pleasure. Ianto smiled and started to move his hand. He tried to replicate what he’d do to himself and Jack seemed to appreciate it. His gasps and moans got louder and in a few moments, he pulled Ianto close, pressed his face to Ianto’s shoulder and came.

Ianto turned his head and kissed Jack’s cheek.

They held onto each other for a few moments, then Jack pulled away, used a tissue to clean himself up, then put himself away.

Then he settled back and put his arm around Ianto. “You still feeling good?” he asked.

Ianto rested his head against Jack’s shoulder. “Yes. Except…”

“What?”

“It doesn’t last though, does it?”

Jack sighed. “No. It doesn’t.” His thumb stroked Ianto’s arm. “But…it does get better. Honestly. Right now, you…you don’t feel good very often, do you?”

“No. Just…” Ianto ducked his head. “When I’m here with you.”

Jack’s thumb came to rest in the crook of Ianto’s elbow. “But there’ll be more good things and the bad stuff…it won’t go away but you’ll sort of…start to realise that you’re happy more than you’re sad and you’ll start to feel settled, like the storm is over. D’ya understand?”

Ianto met Jack’s eyes. He did understand and, he suddenly realised, so did Jack. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto had had a hell of a day. It had been filled with fighting, blood and weevil vomit. He’d showered in the staff cubicle three times before the smell had gone and he was certain his suit would have to be incinerated. He was dressed now in a baggy pair of sweatpants and a wrinkled t-shirt from the hub’s spare clothes bin and his shoes were still drying out. At least his socks were okay.

He padded across the hub. He could feel his movements were stiff and odd. He was sore under his clothes but at least he was clean. Feeling clean went a long way. The others had all gone, home to their warm flats, to warm arms. Ianto didn’t have that to go to. His house wasn’t warm, not anymore. He needed coffee, or something. He went over to the coffee machine and stopped. Jack was there. He smiled at Ianto.

“I don’t think coffee is what you need.”

Ianto shrugged. “I need something.”

Jack considered him for a moment. “Hmm,” he murmured.

Ianto stepped closer to him. “Maybe we could…?” He let the question hang. It had been months now of this. Every night, they met in Jack’s office and Ianto got to feel warmth. Sometimes, Jack sucked him off, or they’d rub against each other or stroke each other. Ianto didn’t mind which they did, as long as he got to feel that warmth. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself too.

Jack’s lips tugged just a little. “Come on.” He turned and walked back towards his office.

Ianto followed him eagerly.

But Jack didn’t stop at his office. He leaned down and pulled up the hatch, then began to climb down.

Ianto stopped. “Um…”

Jack, halfway down the ladder, stopped. “I think you could do with a lie down,” he said gently.

Ianto bit his lip and watched Jack disappear down the hatch. He hesitated, then followed him down.

He’d been down here once before. Jack had taken him down here after the incident with the Cannibals and Ianto had fallen into an exhausted sleep. But he didn’t want to sleep now.

Jack smiled at him. “Okay?”

Ianto nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. He didn’t know what to say exactly. He felt so strange in these clothes.

“I thought we could…have a go in bed this time,” Jack said, carefully. “If you, erm, want to.”

Ianto glanced at him. “I’m not ready for…erm, full sex.”

Jack smiled. “I know. Thought we could do what we normally do but, in bed. Um, if that’s okay?”

Ianto swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Jack smiled and sat on the bed. He toed off his boots and slipped off his braces, then glanced cautiously at Ianto.

Ianto smiled just a little. He did feel strange but he felt brave. He felt definitely strange in this clothes. “Keep going,” he said. He felt his voice wobble a little.

Jack let out a little breath and began to undo his shirt. He pulled it away, revealing his white vest. He looked into Ianto’s face. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Ianto shook his head. “No, keep going.”

Jack kept going. He pulled the vest off over his head and threw it away. Ianto let his eyes wander over Jack’s smooth muscular chest. Jack was still watching him. His fingers went to the button of his trousers and he waited for Ianto to object. Ianto didn’t. Jack kept going.

He stood and pushed his trousers down and off. He pulled his socks off and then he was naked.

Ianto took a deep breath and looked at Jack’s body. He was muscled and smooth all over. His cock was getting hard but it didn’t look scary. It looked like pink velvet and that hardness was for Ianto. He felt a surge of desire go through his body. Jack was solid and strong and…tender.

“Do I meet with your approval then?” Jack asked, winking a little

Ianto looked seriously at him. “Yes,” he said firmly.

Jack’s cockiness suddenly faltered and he just gazed at Ianto in wonder, then he swallowed hard. “Thank you,” he said and smiled softly, sincerely.

Ianto returned his smile.

Jack took a step closer to Ianto, reaching out to put an arm around him. Ianto held back.

“Hang on,” he said.

He leaned over and took his socks off first. Socks were easy. He could feel Jack watching him.

He didn’t look at him. He felt for the hem of the wrinkled t-shirt, took a deep breath and lifted it up over his head. He could feel Jack’s eyes burning his skin.

He might as well get it over with now. He pushed down the pants, then finally his underwear.

He risked a glance at Jack and found he was gazing at him. Jack’s eyes were soft and fiery all at once. Ianto flushed a little under that affectionate, adoring and lustful gaze.

“You really are beautiful, Ianto,” Jack whispered.

Ianto felt himself flushing but he didn’t look away.

Jack smiled at him, then reached out and brushed Ianto gently on the shoulder. “You want to get in bed?”

Ianto felt his throat go dry but he nodded.

Jack gave Ianto’s shoulder a little tug and Ianto found himself stepping towards the bed.

They lay down and Jack put both arms around Ianto and held him against him. Ianto felt himself begin to tremble. He was shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest and thigh to thigh against Jack. All he could feel was heat, Jack’s heat. Jack was sharing his heat and his strength and his softness with Ianto. For the first time in his life, Ianto felt just a little bit lucky.

Jack stroked his hip. “You feeling okay about this?”

Ianto nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled. “And I’m delighted to be out of those clothes.”

Jack laughed. “I bet.” He leaned in and brushed Ianto’s lips in a kiss. Ianto caught his kiss and deepened it. Jack let out a moan of pleasure and Ianto felt a little flutter inside him. He brought Jack pleasure.

They kissed more and Ianto felt Jack’s cock pressing against his bare thigh. He rocked his hips into Jack, shuddering with pleasure as he felt Jack’s cock respond.

He could feel Jack’s breathing getting heavy. Their bellies bumped each other as they panted and gasped. Ianto pressed himself against Jack’s warm body and could feel their hearts thumping together.

Watching Jack’s face reflecting their pleasure, Ianto felt brave. He sneaked his hand in between their bodies and grasped Jack’s cock. It was firm and velvet in his hand. He squeezed firmly and felt Jack’s cock twitch in response.

“Feels so good,” Jack gasped. “You feel so good.”

Ianto flushed with pleasure and began to move his hand. Jack’s eyes drifted shut and his mouth opened. Ianto watched his face for a moment as he slowly drew his hand up and down Jack’s cock, stroking and caressing. He really did give Jack pleasure. It was a wonderful feeling.

He pressed a kiss to Jack’s neck, then his chest, then lower. He found himself at Jack’s flat, smooth belly. He pressed a kiss there, then moved lower.

Faced with Jack’s cock, he felt Jack watching him. He glanced up. Jack was looking down at him, trying to disguise the desire and eagerness in his eyes.

Ianto smiled. “I wanna do it,” he whispered.

Jack reached out and stroked his head. “You really…don’t have to,” he said, swallowing hard.

Ianto grinned. “I want to.”

Then before he could lose his nerve, he dropped his head and took Jack’s cock into his mouth. The taste wasn’t as bad as he’d expected. It was strange and something that would take time getting used to but, he could smell Jack. That amazing, arousing scent of Jack filled his nostrils and he breathed in deeply through his nose.

He sucked and Jack let out a small cry. Encouraged, Ianto began to lick and swirl his tongue around the head of Jack’s cock. Jack had done this to him loads of times and he knew exactly how good it felt. He was eager to make Jack feel as good as he’d made Ianto feel.

Jack had both hands in Ianto’s hair now and was whimpering and gasping with pleasure. Ianto wanted to deep throat. He leaned over, felt Jack’s cock nudge against his throat and gagged.

Jack pulled back. “Don’t rush yourself,” he murmured.

Ianto blushed a little. Jack buried his hands in Ianto’s hair as Ianto continued to suck. Now he’d got over the shock of actually having a cock in his mouth, this wasn’t bad. Actually, it was kind of fun. He liked making Jack gasp and moan with pleasure. Now, Jack’s hips were beginning to move. Ianto could feel him trying to restrain himself for Ianto’s benefit.

Ianto wasn’t having that. He framed Jack’s broad hips with both hands and encouraged him to thrust. Jack did and Ianto was pleased to feel him losing control.

“Oh, oh, god, Ianto!” he gasped.

Ianto sucked hard on the head of Jack’s cock, feeling tremors and shudders going through Jack’s body.

Suddenly, Jack pulled away, gave himself one deft stroke and came into a tissue. Ianto sat back, wiped his mouth and watched him.

When, Jack had recovered, he reached out for Ianto, brought him close and kissed him firmly. Ianto wondered if Jack could taste himself in Ianto’s mouth. It was an odd thought to taste of Jack, but a nice one.

Jack pressed his mouth to Ianto’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you so much.”

Ianto felt the ultimate thrill going through him at Jack’s soft words. He had pleased him. It was the best thin in the world.

Jack held onto him for a few moments more, then wriggled down the bed and took Ianto’s cock into his mouth. Ianto lay back, his hands deep in Jack’s hair and lost himself in a world full of pleasure and heat and everything good. There was nothing but bliss, perfect bliss.

Jack took him deep, sucked and held onto Ianto’s hips. Ianto clutched at Jack’s hair and came with a cry. Jack swallowed him down. 

Jack put his arm around him and they lay together, recovering. Ianto shut his eyes and thought about how nice it was to be lying here naked with Jack. It had been a long time since he’d done that with anybody. He felt warm and secure here in Jack’s strong arms.

Jack brushed a kiss across his brow. “Feeling good?”

Ianto sighed happily and closed his eyes. Lying in bed with Jack, sated and satisfied, being held and kissed. Yeah, he felt good.

Jack glanced at him, saw his smile and grinned. He tugged the blanket over them both and kissed Ianto on the mouth again. They shared a sigh and let themselves fall into a peaceful sleep. It had been a hell of a day but now it was over and they were together. They felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto woke to the sound of gasping and whimpering. He forced his eyes open, turned and realised that he was in Jack’s bed again. He’d been sharing Jack’s bed a lot lately. He realised it was Jack making the noise. Immediately, Ianto turned to Jack.

Jack’s eyes were moving furiously behind his lids and he was panting and frowning. His mouth was open and his whimpers were almost cries.

Ianto didn’t think about it. He put his arms around Jack and held him against his bare chest. He stroked his hair and whispered soft meaningless words in his ear. He didn’t know if it would do any good but he wanted to soothe him. He hated the thought of Jack in pain.

Suddenly he realised Jack had stilled and was holding onto Ianto’s arm with tight fingers. He pressed his face into Ianto’s neck and breathed in deeply.

Ianto rubbed Jack’s back and held him, skin against skin, warmth against warmth. Jack’s breathing began to slow down and he pulled back just enough to look at Ianto.

He gazed at Ianto with wide eyes. “I wanna…can we…have sex?”

Ianto looked away. “You know I’m not ready for…”

“No, I mean…will you…Ianto, will you fuck me?”

Ianto stared at him in shock. Jack wanted Ianto to fuck him? Jack looked into Ianto’s eyes, gazing at him in open vulnerability.

Ianto kissed him. “I’ll have a go.”

Jack beamed and returned the kiss. “Thank you, Ianto. Thank you.”

Ianto laughed lightly and brushed the hair back from Jack’s damp forehead. “Save the thanks until we know if I’m any good.”

Jack grinned. “It’s easy. Trust me.”

Ianto sat back and Jack reached for his bedside drawer. He took out a small bottle and pressed it into Ianto’s hand.

“We’ll need that.”

Ianto looked at it. “Lube.”

Jack nodded. “You ever used it before?”

Ianto shook his head. “No.”

“You’ll love it.” He grabbed a pillow and stuck it under his hips, then grabbed Ianto and pulled him close. Ianto found himself in between Jack’s strong thighs. He could feel the heat of their cocks pressing together. Ianto found himself beginning to move against Jack, rubbing their cocks together.

Jack grinned, taking hold of his hips and encouraging him. “That’s it. You’re making me really hard, Ianto.”

Ianto grinned, his breathing heavy with arousal. “You and your lines.”

Jack just smiled and sneaked a hand in between them and grasped both their cocks in one handful. He wanked them both with long hard strokes and Ianto almost came right there and then.

Jack stopped. “Hey, put a hold on that,” he murmured with a grin. “I want you to come inside me.”

Ianto’s cheeks flushed a little but he grinned. “Does that mean you’re ready?”

Jack smirked. “I’m ready for you to get me ready.”

Ianto sat back on his heels. “What do I do?”

“Get the lube and put a bit on your fingers.”

Ianto did as he was told. The lube was cold. Jack lifted his knees and spread his legs either side of Ianto.

He reached for Ianto and took his hand. Slowly, he brought it down in between his legs. “I wanna feel your fingers over my hole.”

Ianto hesitated, then brushed his wet fingers over Jack’s hole. Jack shuddered with pleasure and his eyes fluttered shut. Ianto watched his face as he continued to stroke his fingers across Jack’s hole. He could see the pleasure clear and bright in Jack’s face. It was far better than that frightened, vulnerable look.

On a whim, Ianto pressed one finger inside Jack. Jack arched and cried out. “Yeah,” he gasped. “More of that. More!”

Ianto smirked. He liked doing this to Jack, making him this desperate. He added another finger and Jack’s knees began to tremble.

“God, Ianto, if you don’t put your cock in me soon, I’m gonna explode.”

Ianto laughed, then bit his lip. “What do I do?”

“Scissor your fingers a bit first, make me nice and ready.”

Ianto did and watched as Jack strained not to arch too much.

“Uh, yeah,” Jack gasped. “Now, lube your cock up. Put loads on there.”

Ianto pulled his fingers out, then squirted more lube into his hand and grasped his cock. He gasped. The lube had warmed in his hand and began to tingle ever so slightly. He spread it liberally over his cock, enjoying the way it felt.

Jack tugged at his hips. “Now, please.”

Ianto pushed Jack’s legs wider, then lined up his cock with Jack’s hole. The mechanics of this weren’t so different from fucking a girl.

He brushed the blunt head of his cock against Jack’s hole and Jack bit down hard on his lip.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it,” he panted.

Ianto, slowly and carefully, pushed forwards and entered Jack. He felt more than a little scared but he was doing it and Jack was tugging at him, pulling him further into him. Jack needed more of Ianto. It was an exhilarating feeling.

He slid all the way inside and he was balls deep inside Jack and oh fuck, the tightness and the heat. It penetrated Ianto, surrounded him like an embrace and he was lost.

Jack touched his face. “Okay?”

“Mmm,” Ianto murmured.

Jack put his arms around him and held him tight. “Just stay still a minute. Give yourself some time.”

Ianto held still. There was so much pleasure, so much heat and tightness and Jack’s warmth overcoming him. It was so good. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t been doing this from the beginning.

His hips and legs began to tremble. He had to start moving. He began to thrust and Jack gave a startled gasp and his cock twitched against Ianto’s belly. Ianto drew back slowly and thrust forward hard and fast.

Jack cried out. Ianto repeated the movement, once, twice, then again and again. Within seconds, Jack seemed to have lost it. He gasped and cried out Ianto’s name and he trembled with pleasure. He gripped onto Ianto’s shoulders with a tight, desperate grip. Ianto loved this. He loved making Jack go wild and shake with pleasure and he loved making that frightened look disappear from Jack’s eyes.

He was fucking Jack. He was fucking him with a hard, unrelenting rhythm and Jack was loving it. He writhed beneath Ianto and his thighs and hands gripped him tight.

Ianto felt himself approaching his edge and he grasped hold of Jack’s cock. Jack’s voice rose into the air, Ianto’s name lingering on his lips.

He thrashed and then he was coming and his whole body seemed to clench around Ianto. Ianto lost it. He drove into Jack one final time and came, collapsing on top of him and pressing a sloppy kiss to those wet, pink lips.

They lay together in a sweaty sticky mess and they didn’t care. Their arms wrapped around each other and they buried their noses in each others’ necks, breathing each other in deep.

They didn’t speak. There were no words to say. Some things went beyond words. Ianto breathed Jack in deep and felt his steadying pulse thrumming against Ianto’s nose. Jack’s arm was gentle around him and his body strong, yet yielding beneath him. Jack’s hot breath caressed his cheek and he felt Jack’s slip into his and their fingers laced easily.

Ianto relaxed into his position. Clean up and talking could wait. For now, he was content to just be in Jack’s arms. Jack let out a breath and Ianto felt him settle. Ianto’s last awareness before he drifted into an easy sleep was the feeling of Jack’s hand nestled in his and a kiss brushing his brow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto, feeling sparkling clean, turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off, then made his way through to Jack’s bedroom. Jack was lying in bed, still naked and waiting for Ianto to come back to bed.

Jack grinned at him. “You smell fantastic.”

Ianto, now combing his hair, gave Jack a look. “How can you tell from all the way over there?”

Jack smirked in that irritating, cocky way he used when he wanted to impress. “51st century senses.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack’s grin got wider. But then Ianto didn’t come straight to bed. He picked up the hair dryer and switched it to medium.

Jack put on the biggest pout he could manage. “Hey,” he said, when Ianto paused to comb again. “Aren’t you ever coming to bed?”

“When I've finished drying my hair.”

“Oh but…”

“You can’t be horny again surely? I only fucked you twenty minutes ago.”

Jack’s magnificent pout got even bigger. “I could go for a wank before going to sleep.”

Ianto laughed affectionately. “Well you’re going to have to wait a few minutes or use your own hand.

“Want your hand.”

Ianto smiled indulgently. “Then wait just a few minutes.”

Jack kept pouting but waited without any more complaints. Ianto had got used to Jack’s ways now. He could be such a little boy sometimes. He made Ianto want to look after him. He’d always used to be the one looking after others but for a while he’d needed looking after. And Jack had been there. Now Ianto was there for him too. They looked after each other.

Now dry, he got into bed. Jack immediately curled round him, arms snug around his waist. Ianto settled his head on Jack’s shoulder and snuggled in. Jack dropped a kiss to Ianto’s brow and sighed contentedly.

“Don’t you want that wank?” Ianto asked.

Jack put his nose in Ianto’s hair and breathed in deeply. “No, I’m just happy to have you in my arms.”

Ianto smacked him lightly on his flat tummy. “Soppy git.”

Jack held him tight. “Damn right.”

Ianto let out a contented breath as Jack pulled the blanket over them both. “So, being fucked twice tonight was enough for you then?” he asked teasingly.

“Mmm,” Jack murmured blissfully. “I can still feel you inside me.”

Ianto looked up at him. “Really?”

Jack sighed, a big grin covering his face. “Yeah. It’s awesome.”

“What does it…feel like?”

Jack glanced at him and smiled. His eyes went glassy. “It’s wonderful, it’s bliss. It’s like…you’re not just inside my body, you’re inside _me_ and, to be able to trust you to do that…It just makes me feel so good.” He blinked and met Ianto’s eyes. “Then when I feel your cock right the way inside me, it’s this bundle of pleasure all at once and it’s the best thing in the whole world.”

Ianto swallowed. “I think…I wanna try it but…does it hurt?”

Jack hesitated. “It can do. First time. But…I’d go slowly and stop if it did hurt. It feels strange first time but…I know what I’m doing.”

“Then…I want you to do it.”

“Not now?”

“No. Tomorrow. Um, come round to mine after work and we’ll…”

Jack dropped a kiss on his forehead. “Yeah. Okay. But at any point you want to change your mind tell me. We can stop at any point, okay?”

Ianto nodded, his insides squirming. “Yeah. Okay.” He closed his eyes and went to sleep, in Jack’s arms.

Ianto was nervous. He’d gone home and was now waiting for Jack to arrive. The bed was made. He was clean and had dressed casually in jeans and a shirt. There was lube and wet wipes on his bedside table. Now, Jack just had to arrive.

As he compulsively tidied his already spotless house, he thought about what was going to happen. Jack was going to fuck him. A shiver of pleasure went through him. Jack had brought him so much pleasure and warmth. But he was frightened. It was going to hurt. It had to hurt! Jack had said it would just feel a bit strange but Ianto wasn’t so sure. He was scared. He didn’t want Jack to hurt him.

No, Jack wouldn’t hurt him. Not ever. Ianto knew that. For months now, Jack had been solid and strong and warm for Ianto. He wouldn’t turn cold for Ianto, not ever.

His doorbell rang. Ianto, his hands shaking, went to answer it. Jack was there, smiling softly at him.

“Hi,” said Ianto.

Jack looked him carefully up and down. “Hey. Feeling okay?”

Ianto nodded and swallowed. “Nervous.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. You’re bound to be.”

Ianto stood back. “Come in.”

Jack did, then turned to shut the door behind him. “You want to have a drink first, or…”

As he turned back, he was cut off by Ianto pouncing on him and kissing him hard on the mouth. Suddenly finding himself with an armful of Ianto was no bad thing and he returned Ianto’s passionate kiss eagerly. Jack found himself being pulled towards the stairs. Somehow, they made it up to Ianto’s bedroom.

Ianto was hard. Just having Jack near him was enough to get him hard. But kissing him, feeling his hand on his hip, knowing what he was about to do, made him ache.

As they stumbled into the bedroom, Ianto pulled at Jack’s clothing. Jack reached for him and they slid open buttons and dragged down flies and in a few moments they were naked and pressing against one another.

Ianto pulled back and lay down on the bed. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.”

Jack laughed. “Let’s not rush it.”

He got on the bed and settled beside Ianto. There, he kissed him again on the mouth, then moved his way downwards. He kissed his way down Ianto’s body until he reached his cock.

Ianto squirmed with pleasure when Jack took him into his mouth and began to suck. Jack was getting him ready.

Jack swallowed him deep. Ianto felt himself approaching the edge and he tugged at Jack.

“Stop!”

Jack pulled back and looked up at him. “What’s the matter?”

“You’re gonna make me come doing that.”

Jack grinned. “That’s the idea.” He went back to the task in hand.

Ianto pulled him back again. “But…I wanna come when you…fuck me.”

Jack grinned wider. “You will. That’ll be the second time you come tonight.”

“But…”

“It’ll relax you, make the main event a bit easier.”

“Oh.”

Jack stroked Ianto’s hips. “Ianto, you’re not even twenty five yet. You’ll be able to come twice so don’t worry about it.”

Ianto blushed and didn’t object as Jack returned his mouth to Ianto’s cock. He tilted his head back and lost himself in the heat and softness of Jack’s mouth surrounding him.

As Jack took him down his throat and swallowed around him, Ianto jerked and came. He felt Jack swallow him down.

He collapsed, his limbs jelly. Dimly, he was aware of Jack reaching to the bedside table. Then he was between his legs and brushing cool, slicked fingers over his hole.

Ianto moaned softly. “Yeah.”

Jack pressed gently at Ianto’s hole and slipped a finger inside. Ianto squirmed. “It feels weird.”

Jack gave him a soft smile. “Yeah. I know. Just bear with me.”

Ianto kept his eyes on Jack. It was okay, Jack was going to make him feel good. Jack adding another finger and twisted them round.

Ianto arched up, pleasure jerking through him. “Fuck, oh fuck!”

Jack laughed. “Good, huh?” He pulled out his fingers, slicked up his cock and lined it up.

Ianto tugged at his shoulders. “More, please Jack.”

Jack pressed a kiss to his once again hard cock. “Be patient. Nice and slow, remember?” Carefully, he nudged himself inside, just a little.

Ianto wriggled. Jack was going so slowly, it was driving him mad. He wanted more! He pulled at Jack’s shoulder. “Please, more, go quicker.”

Jack shook his head and slowly inched in a bit more. “Slow and steady,” he grunted.

Ianto looked at him and realised how much of an effort Jack was making to go slowly. Ianto felt a thrill go through his belly. Jack was putting his own pleasure aside to make things good for Ianto.

Ianto breathed deeply. Jack was halfway inside him now and it felt so strange. He was being stretched and filled. He wanted to both pull away and pull Jack closer. It was strange, really strange but somewhere, it kinda felt good.

Jack wrapped a hand around his cock and gave him a few deft strokes. His hips trembled with the effort of keeping still. “Okay?”

Ianto made an effort to slow down his breathing. “Yeah, just hang on a minute.”

Jack supported himself on his hand beside Ianto’s hip. His face was close to Ianto’s and he stayed absolutely still. “Hanging on,” he breathed.

Ianto reached out and held onto Jack’s hips as he felt his insides adjusting to Jack’s cock. Jack looked into his eyes, checking he was okay.

Ianto breathed out and felt himself relax into Jack. Jack grinned at him. “That’s it. There you go.”

Ianto flattened his palms against Jack’s hips. “I’m ready. Go all the way.”

Jack nodded. He took a deep breath, then pushed his hips forwards and slid all the way inside Ianto. Ianto cried out as the blunt end of Jack’s cock hit his prostate and electricity shot through him. If Jack hadn’t been holding onto his cock by its base, he would have come. As the dizzying spots in Ianto’s eyes began to fade, he wondered at the pleasure. He had know about the prostate. He’d researched it and he’d seen Jack’s response to his being stimulated. But he’d never realised how exhilarating that pleasure would be.

Fully buried, balls deep, in Ianto, Jack held still again. Ianto took the time to feel what it was like to have Jack all the way inside him. It was weird but strangely good. He adjusted quickly and suddenly he was desperate for Jack to thrust.

He tugged on Jack’s arm. “I’m ready.”

Jack nodded and, with obvious relief, began to move. He drew back slowly, then pushed forwards and in seconds, he was fucking Ianto. Ianto had no time or blood in his brain to think about the fact that he was being fucked. The pleasure was too good. He lost himself in the dizzying pleasure of Jack’s cock inside him.

Jack began to move his hand up and down Ianto’s cock, wanking him off in time to his thrusts. Ianto had no awareness of anything else, just the ever increasing pleasure.

Suddenly, it was all too much and he lost it. He felt his entire body clenching around Jack and he arched and came, with Jack’s name on his lips.

Jack thrust one final time, then came with a grunt and collapsed on top of Ianto, still inside him. Ianto lay there in a sated bliss. All the stories about Jack were true, even the ones he told himself. That was the most incredible pleasure Ianto had ever experienced.

Jack kissed him. “Okay?”

Ianto murmured contentedly and turned to kiss Jack’s cheek. He couldn’t quite summon words.

Jack laughed. “That good, huh?”

Ianto just grinned stupidly.

Jack kissed him on the lips and held him close for a moment. Then he pulled back. “I’m going to pull out now,” he whispered.

Ianto lay still and felt the peculiar sensation of Jack sliding out of him. It didn’t hurt, just felt weird. He became aware of the warmth of Jack’s come inside him. Jack reached for the wet wipes and cleaned him up. Ianto watched him do it, thinking how strange it was that he was letting somebody do something this intimate. Somewhere along the way, he’d come to trust Jack.

Jack switched the light out, then returned to him and pulled the covers over them both. He snuggled in close to Ianto and Ianto held him in return.

Ianto settled into Jack and the happy blissfulness stayed with him into his dreams.


End file.
